Different apparatuses are currently available which are adapted to produce electrical wiring between wires and electrical terminals provided within connectors made of plastic material.
The various types of known apparatus include substantially “manual” apparatuses, semiautomatic apparatuses requiring a permanent operator, and apparatuses with a high level of automation.
Among the various “automations” provided, mention can be made of the automatic positioning in the connection region of the connector being processed, separated from a reel of connectors connected in series to each other, and of the positioning of individual wires in the connection region.
All these machines are often custom-designed for particular applications dedicated to specific connectors having given dimensions, and therefore have low flexibility in adapting to different connectors.